


Anesthetics - The sleeping beauty and the beast

by NicoleWasTaken



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Death, Developing Relationship, Edging, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Heartache, Jason is a precious bean, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Narcolepsy, Oral Sex, Sensual Play, Sexual Hang-Ups, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence, emotinal sex, it's gonna be so cute, slasherfic, vanilla to rough, you're heart is gonna melt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleWasTaken/pseuds/NicoleWasTaken
Summary: [Sorry for the cheesy title, but I couldn't stop myself]Another summer, another camping season and another group of rambuncious teens and young adults.Nothing special, right? There wasn't anything special about it, ever.Campers came, they drank, had sex and they forget any and all worries.They'd feel immortal for that one night, for a few blissful hours before the infamous killer would show them just how truly mortal they were.But this summer was different, special even.This time a young women entered the camp alongside one more group of rowdy juveniles, but was she one of them?Most certainly not.This year sleeping beauty comes knocking at the beasts door.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	1. Omens

She sighed as her feet hit the soft forest ground, her muscles aching and sore from the 3 hour drive.

“Ya got your bags errr… Reese, wasn’t it?” asked Mike, the driver of the van with whom she arrived, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. He seemed much too young to be smoking. The blonde couldn’t pinpoint his exact age, but from his soft looking facial features she could say with certainty that he wasn’t eighteen yet. But that wasn’t any of her business anyways, and she wasn’t one to judge either way.

Her hand wrapped around the handle of her large leather suitcase before she nodded. 

“Thanks for taking me here” she added as her eyes begun to follow the other teens and young adults unloading their bags from the van. 

“Nah, don’t make a fuss ‘bout it. It ain’t a big deal” he said giving her a smile and a wink. Truly a charismatic youngster. 

“We’ve been heading here anyways” said Tess as she unceremoniously dropped her bags from the trunk and onto the floor, groaning in anguish as her luggage proved to be quite a bit too heavy for her. Tess seemed to be about as old as Mike, and from the mischievous little touches and gropes during their drive here Reese assumed the two of them to be in a relationship. 

Mike was quick to shoulder his girlfriends belongings as the brunette addressed Reese once more:

“Besides, the more the merrier. We’ve got booze and cigs and good music too. Some more of our friends will arrive by evening as well and we’re going to party until dawn; so consider yourself invited”

“Yeah that’s gonna be so rad” said Lena as retrieved her bags as well. “We’re gonna put on some nice clothes and some fancy make-up!” she said spinning around in excitement, her short skirt clinging to her thighs. “I can even cover up your freckles with my foundation since we have the same skin-tone. No offense girl, but freckles are sooo 1950’s farmgirl. Who are you? Anne from green gables?” she then added. 

Reese sighed. As mean as that comment was, Reese understood that Lena was too young and bold to know the meaning behind what she assumed to be a kind offer, and thus took no offense. 

Reese was barely any older than this group of teens, twenty-two to be exact. She found herself wondering whether she could have been this upbeat, unhinged and carefree if her circumstances would have been different. 

“Maybe” said Reese as she brushed her short blonde hair behind her ear. “I’ve come here to paint after all. If I find the time, I’ll be more than happy to” 

“Aww, that almost sounds like a no” cooed Brian as he came up from behind Lena, giving her butt a nice squeeze and eliciting a snicker from her. 

“I’m just… not used to partying I guess. But I’ll drop in this evening after I set up camp” said Reese as her other hand brushed over the stickers on her suitcase. Stickers of New York, Yellowstone, Great Canyon and many more; all tokens of her travels. 

“Camp? You know, there are plenty of cabins around here. Just pick one” said Tess a bit confused “We’re not like, hogging them or anything”.

A smile crept on Reeses lips as she sook her head “The locals hooked me up with a spot that promises an astonishing view of the lake. I want to paint it” 

“How artisté” exclaimed Lena “Alight then maestro, but be sure to drop by later. I promise you it’s going to be fun. Maybe you can even paint us dancing around a bonfire”

-+-+-+-

He heard the tell-tale sound of a motor slowly coming to a stop as he wandered through forest. A dead hare hung slumped over his shoulder, it’s furry body still warm. He had made quick work of it; breaking it’s neck after cutting it free from the snare as to prevent it from experiencing more fear and pain. That little forest dweller was now to become his lunch. However, the moment his eye’s spied the group of intruders he knew that he could not afford the luxury of eating lunch and that this rabbit would end up on his dinner plate. That was if the masked man was lucky enough to dispatch of the invaders by then. 

Instinctively his hand clasped around the hilt of his machete as bloodlust rushed through his veins. 

They all looked the same. The same cheap and filthy words, the same facial expressions, the same indecent clothes, the same loud and disrespectful attitudes. They were no different from the others that entered the forest before them. 

They bickered and laughed over crude jokes all the same, they groped and fondled each other all the same and they disregarded their used cigarette stubs and empty cans into the bushes like the ones before them. 

He never went through the trouble of memorizing their names or faces and thus, at some point, wondered if he was punishing the same people over and over again. 

He watched with disgust as a young male went to plant cheap kisses all over a girls neck. He was ready to jump out and end them all then and there.  
However, he halted before he emerged from the shadows as his eyes catched a glimpse of golden blond hair. Jason watched the woman shift in discomfort around the group of rowdy teens. He tilted his head to the side. Something was off about her.

-+-+-+-

She took in a deep breath of air as she walked through the woods. It was nice. The air was fresh and smelled of dirt and grass and summer flowers; a natural scent. 

Reese loved, no, adored places like these; untouched by mankind and filled with mesmerizing beauty . 

She devoured her surroundings like a toddler would vanilla pudding; greedily and filled with utter joy. 

Although her surroundings inspired her and filled her with the need to capture everything on she saw on a canvas, she could not help her eyelids getting heavier with each step.  
The weight of her suitcase was the only keeping her from falling asleep as it seemed like the soft moss and gentle sunlight were lulling her into a slumber.  
However, she couldn’t allow her dreams to overtake her yet as she was looking for a particular spot. Upon hearing she was here to paint landscapes, an elderly man let her in on the location of his secret camping spot.

“Used to bring my wifey there when we were young” he told her, promising a stunning view onto the lake: “When the sun hit’s the lake at just the right angle, it will look like the water is made out of crystal. Hence the name, “Crytsal Lake””

It sounded too good to be true. An artists dream.

She yelped sharply as her foot got caught on something, sending her stumbling forward and catching herself before her face got acquainted with the ground. While admiring the woods she failed to pay attention to where she was stepping. She turned and expected to see a root or something of that sort, yet her eyes widened as she saw a crudely crafted snare.  
Even though she did not expect an instrument of hunting this far into the forest, she thought nothing of it. 

Of course there would be hunters out here. The woods were fertile and busting with game. 

She continued onward, following the mans directions to the best of her abilities. 

“Big acorn tree with a carved heart…. Then left until you see the lake” she mumbled as she walked past said tree. She felt a deep warmth accumulating within her chest as she saw the “G + L” etched inside that heart. This, no doubt, was a creation of the man and his wife. She felt giddy imaging how happy they must have been to have each other. Seeing elderly couples in general made Reese feel giddy. There was just something so pure and heart-warming about a couple staying together for that long. 

Reese gasped once more as she stepped out from the bushes. A beautiful sight greeted her. The sky was clear; allowing the sun to shine it’s bright cheerful light onto the surface of the lake and making it glisten with all colours imaginable. It truly looked like the whole lake was made out of crystalline goodness. 

She was too mesmerized to question the obvious; how did a place like this remain untouched? How was this heavenly scenery not busting with tourism?

Unable to contain her excitement over a view like this, she opened her suitcase within seconds pulling out an easel, a palette, a canvas and tubes of paint.

Unfortunately her excitement was cut tragically short as she felt her eyelids become droopy again. Her fingertips turned cold and her muscles eased until she lost all feeling in her limbs alongside her sense of balance. She tried to fight it off, but a thick blanket off warm nothingness draped itself over her mind and entranced herself into a deep slumber. 

She barely felt the impact of her small body meeting the ground. Her sudden fall sent the cicadas flying away and halted the birds singing for but a second before they continued their mellow melody. 

Reese damned her condition before her conscience was whisked away into the void, thankful that out here no one would find her comatose and unresponsive body. 

However, that was not the case as a large figure loomed within the shadows of the forest, curiously and carefully observing her every move.


	2. Comatose

Jason furrowed his brows as he watched the woman collapse onto the ground. 

He couldn’t remember having put up a trap in this area. Perhaps she stumbled, he thought as he remained still for a few more moments. 

And yet the blonde did not move a muscle. He tilted his head, both in confusion and curiosity. He wondered if she had just dropped dead, but people don’t just drop dead all of a sudden, do they?

Perhaps it was a trick, perhaps she was waiting for him to let his guard and to then ambush him.It wouldn’t have been the first time someone faked harmlessness or unconsciousness. He’d done that mistake before; he underestimated the people he hunted and he always payed for his recklessness with a new scar. 

He grabbed the handle of his machete tightly as he cautiously approached the strange woman, ready to strike her down should she so much as move an inch. 

But she didn’t. Even when he was looming right above her, his great frame casting a shadow upon her tiny body, she did not seem to take notion of it, let alone prepare for an attack.

Maybe she did die. 

Jason slowly lowered himself down to one knee and put his other hand on her back to feel whether or not she was still breathing. And while indeed she was still among the living, her slow breathing indicated that she was fast asleep. 

This only served to disconcert him more, causing him to huff in bewilderment and to furrow his brows further.He discarded his trusty machete beside him as he turned her on her back and proceeded to shake her slightly in order to wake her up. 

Even though his mother hasn’t instructed him to, he wondered if he should just kill her. Mother always encouraged him to kill unwelcome intruders and yet she remained silent as he observed the sleeping woman. 

He proceeded to grab the bottom of her shirt and lift it slightly to check if she was perhaps carrying a gun. But he was only greeted by her pale stomach and thus let go of her clothing in an instant. Instead he took hold of her wrist, lifting up her hand slightly into the air and letting it drop back down. 

No reaction. 

She was completely out of it, her body limp and unresponsive. 

Jason scratched the back of his head as he continued to watch her chest rise and fall with each calm breath she took. He was in total disbelieve that a person could just drop and fall asleep so deeply from one moment to the next. And yet that was exactly what transpired. 

His gaze moved up to her face where he noticed brown sparkles adorning her cheeks and nose. He remembered seeing sparkles like these on a few other campers, but couldn’t recall what they were called. Girls seemed greatly upset about these sparkles and always saw to cover them with skin coloured paint, while boys seemed entirely unbothered by them until someone teased them about them. 

Perhaps it was a girl thing; similar to the unspoken rule about woman not showing their bare chests. In an instant he felt and unpleasant sensation reach his stomach. The thought that these sparkles could be something lewd made him decide to not look at them again. 

Instead he opted to focus on her closed eyes, wondering what colour they were as he couldn’t make them out before. 

He softly pushed one of her lids up and was faced with another strange occurrence. Her eyes had rolled into her head, exposing only her white sclera. He huffed again as he did the same to her other lid and was yet again met with nothing but white. Did something hit her head? He knew that whenever he’d strike a head with enough force the eyes of the victim would roll back into their head, just like the womans did. However, there was no blood to be spotted in her golden blond hair; nothing to indicate that any damage was done to her.

After another long moment of consideration Jason got back to his feet and retrieved his machete. His mother was yet to vocalize herself about this strange intruder and he had decided to let her be for the moment. 

-+-+-+-

The masked man was patiently stalking the group from the shadows the lush trees offered. He was waiting for an opening to strike. Of course he could have revealed himself then and there and crushed one or two skulls, but that would also allow the others to scatter and, god forbid, escape. 

Even though he had the patience of a saint when stalking his prey, he had to admit that it was hard on him. Not the tracking and hunting part, of course, that he was well accustomed to. The part where he had to remain hidden; had to watch them grow more and more delirious with each sip of booze they took, and the part where he had to watch them touch and fondle each other. These moments made his stomach churn with disgust. 

So much so that his veins and muscles pulsated with eager bloodlust; ready to wreak havoc. 

And yet he remained still. He knew that rash decisions had no place in hunting, and thusly kept all that distaste and loathing to himself. There was a place and a time for unleashing that revulsion and hatred, and as unfortunate as it was, that time was sadly not there yet.

By the time the sun coloured the sky in a pinkish-orange tone, Jason had managed to place a few bear traps around the camp. Particularly places he knew the intruders would seek out when he was to reveal himself. He had also overheard that more were to arrive by evening and was then informed by his mother that every single on of them had to die by his hand. 

“Mikey and I have some more stuff to unpack.” Said a girl as she nudged the boy sitting next to her before both of them stood up from the log they were sitting on and made their way back to the cabin they claimed for their stay. 

An opening. And opening Jason would gladly take.

Brian pulled Lena onto his lap the moment the other two left their field of view. His lips claimed hers and within moments one of his hands disappeared beneath her skirt. 

“Not here” she giggled “Not now”

“Aww come on, why not?” whined the boy as he continued to grope places his hands had no business touching. 

“Well, the others could see us” she said, pushing herself off of his lap “Plus; it’s a risky day and your pull-out game is weak” 

Brians hands found their way back to Lenas hips as he urged her to sit back down, his lips curling into a flirtatious smile. He was about to whisper some sweet nothings to her in hopes of persuading her to do him then and there, but was interrupted by the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Both of their gazes shot towards where the sound was coming from. 

Both were equally flustered when Reese stumbled out of the forest. 

Jason almost wanted to sigh in disappointment from being robbed of this opportunity to get rid of the two promiscuous teens and even found himself frustrated because of her arrival. 

As if she didn’t cause him enough troubles already, he thought. 

Yet that frustration faded when he saw the pained and utterly distressed expression on her face. Her eyes were filled with concern, so much so that for a moment Jason wondered if she was indeed faking being asleep and thusly now aware and scared of his presence. 

Alas, that assumption turned out to be false as her shaky voice filled the otherwise quiet campsite:

“You don’t happen to have some medicine against headaches, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there guys, gals and non-binary pals!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Currently I am in a bit of a pickle since I haven't been writing for quite some time now. So if it's not too much of a bother; I'd greatly appreciate feed-back concerning style, grammar, story-flow... well pretty much anything really :3


End file.
